1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving apparatus, a moving method and an information detection and/or input apparatus using the same, which are suitably used to make a probe approach a sample, particularly in an apparatus utilizing a physical phenomenon observed when the probe is made to approach the sample.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been developed a scanning type tunnel microscope (hereinafter referred to as STM) in which a physical phenomenon such as a tunnel phenomenon observed when a probe is made to approach a sample is utilized to directly observe the surface of a substance and the electron structure near the surface [G. Binnig et al., Helvetica Physica Acta, 55,726 (1982)] and thus, it has become possible to measure a real spatial image at high resolving power irrespective of single crystal or amorphous materials. STM also has the advantage that it can accomplish observation with low electric power without imparting damage by an electric current to a medium, and further can operate not only in a super-high vacuum, but also in the atmosphere and solutions and can be used for various materials, and its wide applications in accordance therewith or in the research field are expected. Also, in the industrial field, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 63-161552 and No. 63-161553, attention is paid to the principle that the sizes of atoms or molecules have spatial resolving power, and the application of STM to recording-reproducing apparatuses and putting STM into practical use have been energetically put forward.
Now, such STM or recording-reproducing apparatus is directed to measure a tunnel current or the like while the probe is scanned parallel to the surface of the sample, thereby knowing the physical amount distribution on the surface of the sample, and in order that such a purpose may be attained, it is necessary that the sample and the probe be sufficiently close to each other to such a degree that a tunnel current flows between the sample and the probe. However, when there is relatively great unevenness on the surface of the sample, for example, when the approach position of the probe is a concave portion of the sample, collision or contact may be caused between the probe and the sample by scanning being started if not during the approach of the probe to the sample. As a result, not only may the sample be damaged, but also the tip end of the probe may be crushed flat and the radius of curvature thereof may be increased, thus causing a reduction in spatial resolving power.
Also, in the case of an applied apparatus such as a recording-reproducing apparatus, it is necessary to make the probe approach the recording surface avoiding concave portions of the latter.
Also, for such STM or recording-reproducing apparatus to function properly, as described above, it is necessary that the sample and the probe be sufficiently close to each other to such a degree that a tunnel current flows between the sample and the probe. Therefore, an appropriate probe approach mechanism for approximating in advance the distance between the sample and the probe to a distance at which the tunnel phenomenon is observed is indispensable. Heretofore, a stepping motor, an inch worm or a laminated piezo-electric member has specifically been utilized as the approach mechanism (Applied Physics Letter, vol. 40 (1982), pp. 178-180), but by the conventional approach means, the positional accuracy of the probe cannot be obtained due to parasitic oscillation or creep phenomenon occurring during movement, and the possibility of the probe impacting the sample when the probe is made to approach the sample is high. This leads to the problem that not only is the sample damaged, but also the tip end of the probe is crushed flat and the radius of curvature thereof is increased, thus causing a reduction in spatial resolving power.